Neru-chan?
by Hoshiko Oneisa Usaneko Tara
Summary: Neru yang baru pulang dari sekolah mendapati kecelakaan ibunya. yang akhirnya Neru meninggalkan Mansion Vocaloid
1. Chapter 1

Tara : INI FICT PERTAMA GUE RINA!~

Rina : Jangan bawel lu Ra! *ngambil piso*

Tara : *ngasih Rina roti*

Rina : ... *makan*

Tara : Karena ini fict pertama gue, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan ... -_-

Rina : Iya~ selamat membaca teman-teman...

* * *

**Warning :**

Gomen kalau : GaJe, Typo, Aneh, karena ini baru pertama saya nulis... jadi mohon ma'ap atas kesalahannya. Wassalamu'alaikum (belom selesai).

So, Dont like? Dont read!

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Ciiit! Suara rem mobil yang terdengar akrab di telinga gadis berambut gold ini berbunyi kembali. Tapi seperti menabrak seseorang. Neru, gadis yang melihatnya langsung melotot. Tidak percaya ..._

_"IBUUU!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, dimana si Neru ya? Kenapa kamarnya kosong terus? Apa dia pulang kampung?" Tanya Luka.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ya. Tapi harusnya dia bilang dulu, kan?" Rin merespon.

"Ah, aku tak tahu itu...," ujar Luka kembali menatap rerumputan di taman.

Sementara sepasang mata gold sedih melihatnya.

Ibunya, telah tiada.

Ibunya, yang melahirkannya.

Sungguh, baru kali ini Neru merasa sedih. Kesedihan yang menusuk-nusuknya. Seperti sebuah kertas yang dirobek-robek sampai menjadi debu.

Neru memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupannya di kampung halamannya yang lama telah ditinggalkan. Kehidupan bahadgianya kini berakhir ...

Neru berdiri di depan makam ibunya. "Ibu, aku ingin menyanyikanmu sebuah lagu..." dengan suara yang... agak falls tapi enak, lah ... Neru bernyanyi. Bukan pertama kalinya bernyanyi untuk ibu. Dari dulu, Neru selalu bernanyi untuk ibu. Ibunya yang mengajarkan apa itu lagu.

"AH!" tak terasa hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun. membasahi tanah makam ibunya. Semoga tanah itu subur.

Neru kembali pulang dengan perasaan kacau. Bagaimana yang akan dia ceritakan pada teman-teman?

* * *

Neru bangun dari tidurnya. Lupa akan ibunya. Begitu melihat kamar ibunya, Neru terus menangis tersedu-sedu. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Neru pergi ke sekolahnya setelah dua jam di depan makam ibu.

BRAK!

"Akita-san! Kenapa kamu terlambat?" Bentak Haku sensei.

"Ma-maaf. Saya kesiangan...," Neru pun berbohong. Karena tidak ingin beritanya menyebar sebagai anak piatu.

"Baik, ini pertama kalinya kau terlambat. Jadi, silahkanlah duduk di sebelah Hatsune-san!"

* * *

Neru berlari pulang ke makam ibunya. Masih sedih. Sejak tadi di kelas, Neru sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Neru hanya memikirkan ibu, ibu, dan ibu.

"Kenapa, ya? Dia dari tadi lesu terus. Kayaknya ada sesuatu, deh." gumam Rin pada dua sahabatnya.

"Iya, ya. Biasanya, dia, kan, ceria betul." Jawab Miku.

"Hum, apa jangan-jangan ada apa-apa? Dia aja nggak tinggal di Vocaloid Mansion!" Rin meneliti.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mata-matai saja dia!" Ujar Luka.

"Yak, mungkin itu membuat kita tahu apa masalah sebenarnya." Ujar Rin. Miku mengangguk.

* * *

Esoknya, sepulang sekolah, trio sahabat itu mulai mmelirik Neru sedari tadi. Kalau istirahat tak perlu. Paling-paling dia hanya diam di kelas. Atau pun membaca buku ...

Kepala ketiga sahabat itu bermunculan dari tembok. Dibawah, Rin, Di tengah, Miku, Di atas, Luka. Sambil terus memata-matai.

'ngapain dia ke kuburan?' batin tiga sahabat itu.

-3 jam kemudian-

"Eh, dia mau pulang! Kita harus sembunyi!" Bisik Miku pada kedua temannya itu.

Mereka mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman. Setelah Neru pergi meninggalkan kuburan itu, Barulah tiga sahabat itu melihat kuburan yang dihinggapi Neru tadi.

Tertera tulisan ' Nara Akita '

"Tunggu-tunggu, ini..." gumam Luka.

"Ah, ini ibunya Neru!" bisik Rin.

"Huweee ... pantas saja Neru-chan sedih terus. Ibunya sudah ..."

* * *

Tok Tok Tok!

Ketukan pintu dari depan menggema ke seluruh bagian di rumah Neru. Neru, yang sedang menangis mati-matian, menghentikan tangisannya dan memcuci muka. Lalu membuka pintu.

"Kalian? MIku, Rin, Luka?" Tanya Neru. Mereka hanya mengangguk.

"A-anu, kami mau bicara dengan Neru..." Luka takut-takut.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Ini, memangnya benar? Ibumu ..."

Neru sudah tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan itu langsung mendorong mereka keluar. "KELUAR! JANGAN CAMPURI URUSAN ORANG!"

BLAM

* * *

"Haduh, gimana nih?" Tanya Luka.

"Ne-Neru-chan! Tolong buka pintunya!"

Tak ada jawaban. Sudah mereka ketahui Neru menangis. Mereka hanya bisa membayangkan betapa sedihnya Neru.

Esoknya, Neru tak masuk. Esoknya, esoknya, dan sudah satu bulan.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah satu bulan, Neru kembali masuk. dengan berbagai pertanyaan, "Hai Neru! Kemarin kenapa nggak masuk?","kok 1 bulan sih?","Kenapa Neru-chan?","NERU!".

Tapi apapun yang mereka tanyakan, Neru tidak akan menjawab. Dia tampak muram. Wajahnya sayu, matanya sembap, juga ekspresinya yang sangat sedih.

Saat pulang ...

Srek! tangan Neru ditarik oleh seseorang saat dia hendak menuju ke kuburan. Alangkah kaget dirinya ketika mendapati seseorang itu adalah ...

* * *

Tara : *ngantuk*

Rina : *ngantuk sambil makan roti*

Yui : HOI! BANGUN DONG!

Tara & Rina : *Eh? Eh?*

Yui : Jiah, ayo, kapan mau nyelesaiin?

Tara : Besok aja Yu. Gue udah ngantuk!

Yui : Okeh, kalau gitu.

Rina & Tara : *kaget* KENAPA LU BISA MUNCUL?! LU KAN BUKAN OOC!

Yui : kan aku adek ... Jahat banget sih kalian! Ngeluapin aku sebagai adek!

Tara : Maaf, maaf.

Rina : Maaf ya. Kami inget kok. Kami cuma lupa aja kalau kamu ini adik kita ...

Yui : #pundung

Tara : Hieh, dia ngambek..


	2. Chapter 2

Tara : Jadi! fict kemaren mau gue lanjutin Na!

Rina : Oke oke. kasih gue sebuah kentang!

Tara : *ngambil piso*

Rina : *KABOOOR!*

* * *

_"Ahh... dia ... tangannya akrab di tanganku ..."_

* * *

"Miku, itu siapa ya?" tanya Rin menunjuk seseorang itu.

"Nggak tau tuh. Hiii~ RINCHAN! Serem lama-lama di sini. Takut ah!" seru Miku takut.

"Hieh. Diem nape?" Rin menutup mulut Miku.

"Iya akh,"

Mereka kembali melihat Neru yang menengok ke arah suara tadi.

"IBU?!"

Tiba-tiba Neru pingsan

Mata 3 sahabat itu terbelalak kaget. _'kok bisa?'_

* * *

"HEI! nak, bangun nak! jangan diem aja. bentar lagi sekolah."

"EH?""

ini ternyata hanya mimpi.

TAPI...

atau ibunya tetap meninggal?

* * *

Rina : Pendek amat cerita mu ra!

Tara : suka-suka gue. ini fict gue. gue authornya!

Rina : OK OK!

Tara : Oke! sebagai bonus, gue kasih cerita tambahan untuk para pembaca! silahkan liat episode sela—enggak enggak. Etep episot ini!

Yui : Uy, ini apaan?

Tara & Rina : meh, *ngambil piso*

* * *

Di hutan, entah namanya hutan apa. Di Hutan Amazon ..., loh? Jauh banget. Salah, deh. Kita namakan saja Hutan Borneo. Eh? Borneo Kalimantan? Ahaha, iya emang, ini emang di daerah Kalimantan, kok. Heh#

Ok, di Hutan Borneo. Di hutan itu, seekor hariamu berkuasa. Harimau itu bernama Belang. Mungkin gara-gara tubuhnya belang kali? Plak! Harimau itu emang belang kali! Ok, kita lanjutkan. Abaikan perkataan saya tadi. Baca saja cerita selanjutnya. Kalau nggak baca nanti nggak tau. Terus ka—Ok, kenapa jadi gini? Lanjut aja deh.

PLAK! Sebuah kerikil mendarat di kepala Belang sampai benjol. HAHAHA! Ada yang ngerjain Belang toh. Siapa ya? Mungkinkah Kancil?

Di dekat sungai, Seekor beruang bernama Item—Soalnya tubuhnya hitam—sedang bermain dengan kawan-kawannya. Jambu (buah?), si kelinci, Bango (kecap?), si tupai, Sompret (namanya aneh. Tapi kocak), si burung, dan satu lagi, Konan (Konan di Akatsuki? Ini, kan, hewan?), si kecoak. Bohong-bohong! Yang satu lagi itu Cinderella (malah lebih aneh), si Cicak (ya Allah, cicak namanya Cinderella?). Mereka sedang bermain Monopoli (masa binatang main ginian? Darimana juga dapatnya?).

"Yeey! Kamu berhenti di petak-ku! Cin! Bayar cepet!" dengan pasrah, terpaksa, dan kecewa (hah?), Cinderella memberikan uang kepada Jambu. Tunggu, kalau ini bukan cerita bikinan Tara. Jadi Cinderella dan jambu gimana ya? Manusia kok ngasih uang ke tumbuhan?

"Eh, sepi ya. Kalau ada si Kancil pasti kita akan dan tertawa karena leluconnya yang lucu!" seru Item. Semua tertawa. Emang kayak gituan lucu, ya? Menurut Tara sih, nggak loh.

"Hee! Kenapa dia?" ujar Belang sambil menengok. "Ayo, teruskan tertawanya! HAHAHAHAH!" Belang yang hadir tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan sampai membuat binatang-binatang yang sedang bermain Monopoli tadi berlari dan Monopoli mereka lupa di bawa (panjang banget, deh). "Errrnn! GWAAA!" Belang menghadap ke arah kamera (iya, ceritanya ini lagi shooting).

"Sudah kumakan seluruh jenis hewan di sini! Aku hanya ingin memakan daging kancil itu! AHAHAHA!" Belang pun bergaya (errr ... gaya-nya pokoknya narsis banget). "Biar tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu kekusaanku! Harus kudaparkan si Kancil itu!"

Sementara di tempat lain ...

"Huah ... panasnya!" Kancil ber—apalah, yang jelas disebutnya cacing kepanasan. "Ah, aku mau istirahat! Di mana ya?" "AH! Disini saja. Dingin!" (Kancil dari tadi ngomong sendiri?).

Belang pun datang. "Ah, ada dia! Kebetulan, kebetulan ..., sudah laper berattt ..."

"Kurang ajar. Gak pake sopan santun! Langsung nyelonong aja! Biar kubuat 'dia' tidak 'mendekatinya'!" Ural (namanya. Bukan salah ketik) pun mengambil batu kerikil. Agar Kancil bangun dari tidurnya dan tidak dimakan oleh Belang.

PLAK! Kerikil itu mendarat sempurna di kepala Kancil. Dengan bangga (halah) Ural pun tertawa. Kancil yang menyadari kehadiran Belang langsung lari ke ... nggak tau kemana. Belang yang merasa dirinyalah atasan sang ular, segera mendekati pohon itu. lalu menggoyang-goyangkan batang pohon. Lalu batangnya pun roboh. Nggak sih, pohonnya yang roboh. Ehehe ...

Ural dan Belang tertimpa pohon itu. dengan gampangnya, Belang melepaskan diri. Sedangkan Ural? Biarkan saja dia. "Ah, awas kaa—AAHH! Uehk! Ah, uh!" Ural mencoba melepaskan diri dari sengatan (Salah). Maksudnya dari timpaan (rasanya nggak enak bilang timpaan).

"Ehheh? Melepaskan? NOWWEEEYY! Mana mungkin!" Belang pun berlalu meninggalkan Ural. "Memangnya aku anggota Pramuka yang suka menolong?" Ural pasrah di kehidupannya dalam kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Hieh, ini bukan cerita sedih. Lagian rasanya terlalu alay bilang begitu.

Terus gimana si Kancil?

Kancil dengan senyum licik berjalan gagah. SALAH! Dengan biasa aja (yaelah), Kancil berjalan dengan santai sampai dia sampai (tadinya nggak mau pakai 'dia') di lereng gunung. Maksudnya gunung buaya. Bukan buaya yang menggunung sih. Cuma buayanya ada 11. Banyak yak?

"Wedeh, ini sungainya nggak ada jembatannya lagi! Udah lagi banyak amat buayanya!" seru Kancil. "Ja—" belum selesai bicara. "AH! ADUUH! BUAYA NAKAL!"

"HAHAHA! KANCIL DATANG JUGA! Sudah menunggu-nunggu, akhirnya datang sendiri. Benar-benar kebetulan!"

"Ah! Tidak!"

Kancil memutar otak. Bukan D3 : diputer dijilat dicelupin ..., Heh. Maksudnya mikir. Bukan mikirin pacar ... PLAK! Ini bukan cinta! Nggak boleh pacaran! Ok, lanjut ke cerita.

"Annnh, mmh!"

"Heh, seenaknya mau dilepasin!"

"Bukan begitu!"

"Terus?"

"..., apa ya? Boleh gendong aja, nggak?"

"Hahaha! Kau tidak bisa menipuku secepat itu anak manis! Nah, sekarang, bagaimana teman-teman? Kita apakan Kancil ini? Kita jadikan sate kancil saja?"

"Eh? EH! Tu-tunggu dulu! Baiklah, aku rela jadi santapan kalian. Tapi satu permintaanku. Hendaknya dagingku yang nikmat ini tidak akan jadi rebutan diantara kalian ..., aku ingin kalian membaginya dengan rata ...," Kancil sok jadi guru.

"HAHAHA! Tidak apa, kami selalu adil dalam membagi rejeki. Tidak usah repot-repot ...,"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku ragu. Apakah benar kalian bisa? Kalau tidak, aku akan ajarkan caranya. Kalian berbaris satu-satu!"

"Berbaris? EH! TEMAN-TEMAN! Ayo! Baris yang rapih! Seperti contoh upacara bendera kemarin!"

"Huuh, berbaris saja repot-repot. Paling juga ini ulah si Kancil lagi!" gumam seekor buaya.

"Waaahhh! Hebat! Mereka sangat pintar sekali! Lihat, barisannya seperti yang kuinginkan. Nah, sekarang, lepaskan kakiku dulu! Ayo lepaskan!"

" Oww. What?"

"Eh, kok kaget? Ayo, lepaskan kakiku dulu. Ayolah, aku janji tidak akan lari. Plis deh (halah)...,"

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan lari! Awas ya!"

Dengan senyum kemenangan (tapi disembunyikan) Kancil molompati punggung para buaya-buaya.

"BAIK! AKU MAULAI, YA! Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan sembilan, sepuluh! YAK! Eh, satu lagi. Hihihi. Sampe deh! Ihihihik! Wahai buaya yang baik, terimakasih atas pertolongannya. Aku tidak menyangka kamu akan jadi jembatan penyebrangan yang baik!"

"What? Jadi kamu?! EGGGHH!" sang buaya itu memukul kepalanya sendiri pakai palu. WAAATTT? Dapet dari? Gak sakit apa?

Di tempat lain, segerombolan gajah sedang minum. Seekor gajah yang melihatnya berkata, "(niup terompet. Maksudnya belalai) Hei! Lihat gajah-gajah jelek! Aku mau mandi! BYAAAAAAAA!" gajah itu melompat dari ketinggian ... entahlah.

BRAKKK! Gajah yang sehabis melompat itu tengah berada di bawah. "Heh, apa iat-liat, hah? PREEEEEETT!"

"Haah, susahnya hidupku ini. Lepas dari si Belang, ada si Ural. Lepas dari Ural, ada si Buaya. Lepas dari mulut buaya, ada apalagi?"

Seperti dimerdekakan, Kancil berlari sampai ke tempat sang ular tadi. BALIK KE URAL!

Si Ural melilit seekor kerbau. Entah kenapa sebabnya. Apa gara-gara ... nggak deh. Mungkin gara-gara si Ural mau makan kerbau? Nggak tau deh ...

"LEPAKAN~! AAAHHH!"

'Kasihannya Kerbau. Kutolong aja deh ...' Kancil ngomong dalam hati.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa?" tanya Kancil.

"Ah, di-dia! Dia melilitku!" jawab si Kerbau.

"Ya, aku tau dia melilitmu. Masalahnya, kenapa dia melilitmu?"

"Hoo, Kancil ya?" tanya Ural. Kancil hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, ini tidak adil! Aku, kan yang tadi menolongnya! Apakan ini yang dinamakan balas budi?" seru Kerbau. Ural semakin melilitkan tubuhnya kepada si Kerbau. "AHHH! SAKIIITTT!"

"Wah, itu hebat!" jawab si Kancil.

"Hei Kancil! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kejadian awalnya!" protes si Kerbau.

"Bukankah benar? Siapa yang kuat, dia yang menang!"

"Ehehehehehk! Benar, Cil, Benar!" Ural pun bersukacita.

"Heheh, Aheheheheh, iya," jawab si Kancil.

Si Kerbau yang merasa di—entahlah. Mungkin seperti, ya, di gituin lah! Lalu sang Kerbau berkata, "Hei, Cil! Kau tak berperasaan sama sekali! Masa aku ditelantarkan?" Kerbau itu sedih. Masa, dia mau dimakan oleh si Ural? Akibat berkata seperti itu, Ural semakin melilitkan tubuhnya. Hmmm, keingat iklan terus, deh kalau ngetik kata 'melilit'.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar! Lebih baik, kita praktekkan saja dulu masalahnya. Biar lebih jelas persoalannya." Ujar si Kancil. Cih, gayanya sok banget, deh.

"Maksudmu? Aku nggak ngerti deh!" jawab si Ural.

"Begini, tadi itu kejadiannya kayak gimana? Aku, kan nggak tahu awal kejadiannya sampe bisa kayak begini. Makanya aku mau nyuruh kalian praktek pas awal-awalnya. Biar, he, nggak jadi bingung!"

"Baiklah, baik! Sini! Biar kujelaskan! Nah, Kerbau, tolong angkat batang pohon ini! Seperti aku tertimpa pohon tadi!" Kerbau menuruti perintahnya. Lalu Ural kembali tertimpa. "Eng, nah, begini, Cil. Awal kejadiannya. Aku terjebit batang pohon yang besar itu!"

"Oh ..., E? Lalu?" tanya Kancil.

"Ya, aku berteriak. Seperti, "Tolong, tolong!". Lalu kerbau ini datang. Dan menolongku. Nah, paham, kan?" ujar Ural. "Hei! Kenapa diam saja?! Ayo singkirkan pohon ini!"

"Kerbau yang baik, aku tahu kamu tidak ingin jadi santapan. Lalu, bagaimana? Apa kamu ingin menolongnya? Setelah akan tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Kancil.

Kerbau tampak berpikir. Lalu Kerbau berkata, "Eh, eng ...," tiba-tiba muncul lampu di atas kepalanya. "AH! Aku tahu! Hebat kamu, Cil. Aku kira tadi, e,"

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kalau kami kira seperti itu ..., yang penting kita selamat," ujar Kancil.

"Heii! HEIII! Apa-apaan ini? Ini, kan, hukum rimba! Siapa yang kuat, dia yang menang!" Ural pun protes.

"Ahahahaha! Iya, siapa yang kuat, tapi lebih cerdik, dia yang menang! AHAHAHAHA!"

Dengan 'tega', emang tega, sih. Kancil dan Kerbau meninggalkan si Ural. Ural yang ditinggal pun berkata, "HEI! HEIII! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! Huuuhuuhuuu, kenapa aku bisa se***** ini? Mungkinkah bahaya di luar sana? A, A, A, AH!"

Tahukah kalian apa yang terjadi pada Ural? Segerombolan ..., mungkin ada sekitar 102039574827817, lah. Bohong, Cuma 12 doang. Sekelompok besar itu ..., Sekelompok 'gajah' yang tadi berlari-larian melindas (ASTAGHFIRULLAH!) Ural. Sampai penyet? Nggak, sampai dia kelempar ke ujung dunia. Maaf, kesalahan! Emang penyet ...

"Terimakasih, ya, Cil. Kamu sudah membantu." Ucap si Kerbau.

"Ah, kau terlalu melebihkan," kata Kancil. Menurut Tara Kancil lumayan norak.

"Sudah, ya, Cil, aku pulang dulu." Kancil pun hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Kerbau berlalu, Kancil pun pergi ke arah sungai.

"Wah! Air ini jernih sekali. Rasanya badanku penuh energi! Daripada minum extra joss, mending minum ini aja. Aku sampai bisa mengaca disini! Eh, kinclong." Kancil pun ngomong nggak jelas di depan sungai. Bukan, sih. Di atas sungai, sambil bercermin.

"WHAHAHAHA! KAU TIDAK BISA KEMANA-MANA LAGI ANAK MANIS!" Belang pun muncul tiba-tiba.

"Lari? Buat apa? Aku sudah punya pengawal yang siap menjagaku! Dan dia lebih jago dibanding dirimu, 'MACAN OMPONG TIDAK PUNYA GIGI'!" seru Kancil.

"Heerrhh! Heehh! Mau berani menantangku? Hei, mana dia?!"

Kancil menyuruh Belang untuk mendekati sungai. Maksudnya disuruh menghajar orang yang dimaksud 'bayangan diri Belang'. Ngerti? Lalu Kancil berkata, "Tuh lihat. Dia mengejekmu. Tapi wajar, sih soalnya dia memang jago,"

Belang yang melihat 'wajah dirinya' di sungai itu berkata, " Heengg! Dia memang terlihat kuat! AKAN KUHAJAR DIA!" Belang pun _nyebur _ ke dalam sungai.

Kancil yang melihatnya terdiam. Lalu tertawa, "AHAHAHAHA! Dasar Macan ***** ..., begitu saja percaya,"

Sekelompok buaya itu datang. Belang kaget. Masih nggak sadar kalau dibohongi. "KYAAA! TO-TOLONG!"

Kancil yang melihatnya merasa _I am the boss._ Maksudnya ... tanpa belas kasihan. Kasian banget si Belang ... Masih aja tuh anak percayain Kancil.

"Duh, bentar lagi hujan, nih. Awannya aja udah gelap." kata Kancil pada dirinya sendiri. Bicara sendiri lagi? BRAKK! Kancil pun jatuh ke dalam lubang.

"Waduh, gimana ini? Sebentar lagi hujan turun. Bisa mati aku kalau di sini terus ... EH? Seperti suara si gajah gembul ... Ya! Di saat seperti inilah otakku sangat berfungsi (sombong)." Kancil masih ngomong sendiri. Lalu dia memulai misi-nya. Misi? Ninja kah? _No, ini bukan Naruto ..._

"HEEHHH! HEEEIYYYYY! SIAPA SAJA YANG ADA DISANA?! CEPATLAH! MUMPUNG MASIH ADA KESEMPATAN! AYO CEPATLAH! KALIAN MASUK KE SINI BERAMAI-RAMAI! MASUK KE DALAM LUBANG INI BIAR TERHINDAR DARI BAHAYA!"

Gajah—yang gembrot tadi—mandengar teriakan Kancil dan datang ke depan lubang itu. Lalu berkata, "Hei kancil! Sedang apa kamu?"

"Oh, kamu. Lihat, sebentar lagi langit akan runtuh! Ayo cepat masuk!"

"Hoh? Langit runtuh?"

"Hieh, dasar *****! Lihat! Kilatnya sudah menyambar-nyambar! Ayo cepat! Masih ada tempat untuk menampung tubuhmu yang besar itu! Ayo lekas, sebelum kedahuluan hewan-hewan lainnya!"

"Eh, be-baiklah!"

"Ayo, hati-hati, ya!"

BRUK! Gajah itu pun lompat dari atas ke bawah. Seketika dia pingsan. Muncul tuh burung muter-muter di kepala. Dengan cepat Kancil melompati badannya. Lalu berhasil keluar.

"Gajah Gembul, lompat begitu saja sudah K.O ... Beres sekarang. Biar gajah itu tinggal. paling juga bangun kalau hujan turun," Kancil terus bicara sendiri.

"Terimakasih, Cil. Berkat bantuanmu kita bisa terbebas dari si Gajah Gembul itu," ujar seekor gajah.

"Eh, kau. Ahahah, itu tadi hanya percobaanku agar bisa lepas dari lubang sial itu," jawab Kancil senang. Senang? Senang gara-gara gajah pingsan?

Belang datang tiba-tiba. Membuat para gajah menyingkir sedikit. Lalu Belang berkata, "Heh, bisa saja kalian bebas dari lubang sial itu. Tapi, jangan harap kalian bisa terbebas dari SI BELANG! Si Raja Hutan yang suka buat onar! Ingatlah itu! heh, sekarang kalian pergi! Mana Kancil?! Heh, sudah lari rupanya!"

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran seperti Tom and Jerry. Eit, belom selesai, ya! Baca terus!

Terdengar suara lagu _Rock n' Roll_ (heh?) yang mengiringi pelarian Kancil dan Belang. Kancil berlari sampai di Ciputat. Hmmm ... HAAA?! CIPUTAT? INI, KAN DI KALIMANTAN! Sampai di Ciputat itu, Kancill masih berlari lurus. Sedangkan Belang, melihat anak panah yang menunjuk ke arah kanan. Tadi Kancil berlari ke arah depan. Okeh, gara-gara ada jejak, Belang lewat jalan pintas! Ngerti nggak?

Jadi tuh, anak panah yang tulisannya 'CIPUTAT' perjalanannya agak jauh. Jalannya berputar ke tempat sebelumnya. Nah, anak panah yang Belang lewati itu namanya 'ROCKER PINTAS CIPUTAT'. Entahlah maksudnya apa? Yang jelas nanti Kancil bakalan berhenti di situ ...

Srettt ... Kancil berhenti begitu melihat Belang ada di hadapannya. Kaget? Iya lah.

"Eheheh. Mau kemana lagi kamu hai, Anak Manis? Heh, sini kau!" Belang bergaya. Bukan bergaya, sih. Gimana, ya, bilangnya? Tangannya standar ke pohon. Tubuhnya ke depan.

Kancil yang melihat Belang langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Bukan gara-gara Belang-nya. Mau di ceritain? Okelah ...

Sewaktu dulu, seekor jerapah berjalan. Lalu tertimpa batu besar. Leher dan kakinya jadi pendek. Serasa kelipat-lipat. Setelah panjang (maksudnya di panjangin pake alat), leher itu tidak bisa diberdirikan alias belum tegak. Setelah jerapah itu mencoba, akhirnya bisa tegak. Tapi? LEHERNYA KEBALIK!

"Heh! Apa-apaan kamu ketawa?" Belang protes.

"E-enggak! Yeh, terus terang kekuatanmu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku! Kekuatanmu tidak akan sebanding denganku! Meskipun kamu menendang pohon. Tak akan ada suara sedikitpun!" Kancil mulai menggunakan akalnya.

Belang dengan sangat sangat sangat tidak terima. BRAAAKKK! Belang memukul pohon. Tapi?

Musik _Rock n' Roll _itu kembali. Dengan ketakutan, Belang berlari. Siapa yang mengejar? Jelas, kandangnya sudah dirusak! Siapa lagi kalau bukan tawon? Ehehe, pada kira lebah? No!

Brrr ... Belang akhirnya masuk ke kubangan. Bukan! Kayak rawa gitu, deh. Lalu Belang berkata, "Brrr ... HAH! BAJUKU BASAH!" Eh? Jadi selama ini Belang pakai baju? Tara aja nggak tau. "MASIH ADA SATU JEBAKAN LAGI KANCIL JELEK! TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU KANCIL CANTIK!"

Kancil sujud syukur begitu Belang pergi. Tapi Belang kembali.

Kancil tiba-tiba terkurung di kandang yang jatuh dari atas. YA SAUDARA-SAUDARA! INILAH JEBAKAN DARI BELANG! Belang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon.

"Heah! Lagi-lagi si Belang!" Kancil sebal.

"Baik, baik! Sini Anak Manis! Masuk ke mulutku!" ujar Belang sambil membuka mulutnya. Idih ... giginya pink! Jelek. Apalagi lidahnya MeJiKuHiBiNiU.

"Hiii. Nggak! A-aku tau. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sebuah tempat. Di sana ada manusia! Dagingnya sungguh lezaaat sekali! Kamu akan kengang berminggu-minggu. Kamu akan merasa melayang-layang. Tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Aku tahu tempatnya kalau kamu mau." Kancil menawar.

Belang yang tergoda berkata, "Boleh saja. Tapi aku tidak akan se***** itu melepaskanmu! Jadi, akan kuikat!"

"Berapa jauh lagi? Tempat mandusia itu berada?" tanya Belang.

"Hieh. Anak ini. Yang benar MANUSIA!" protes Kancil.

"Oh gitu. Jadi berapa jauh lagi?"

"Sabar. Tenang. Kamu akan mendapatkannya!"

"Baik, baik!"

"Nah, itu dia tempatnya!" Kancil mengajak belang bersembunyi di antara semak-semak.

"RAAAA!" Belang yang hendak melompat ditarik ekornya oleh Kancil.

"Bukan itu *****! Itu rasanya pahit! Itu bukan manusia!"

"Kakek, kakek lihat apa sih?" tanya seorang anak. cucu dari kakek tersebut.

"Ada dua gadis cantik di sana, Cu," ujar kakek itu.

Kancil langsung naik darah ketika dibilang 'GADIS CANTIK'. Apaan tuh? Cowok dibilang gadis. Ganteng (terlalu percaya ganteng) dibilang cantik.

"Ah, kakek salah lihat, kali! Mana mungkin dua gadis cantik ada di hutan seperti ini, Kek?"

"Bener, Cu. Suerrr,"

"Eh, itu!" Belang melompat.

BRAAAKKK! Kancil menarik ekor si Belang. Lalu berkata, "Itu juga bukan *****! MASIH MENTAH!" Kancil kembali melihat anak—cucu kakek tadi. "Itu, kan masih kecil! Kamu tidak akan kenyang makan yang itu!"

"Berapa lama lagi? Kita bakal nunggu di sini?" tanya Belang.

"Sabar, sebentar lagi manusia yang asli akan muncul!" jawab Kancil. SRET! PRAK! Terdengar suara. Kancil melihat ke atas. Bukan, maksudnya mengeluarkan kepalanya. Lalu tersenyum (eaa). "Ini Belang! Manusia yang sesungguhnya! Ayo, cepat beraksi!" Kancil mempersilahkan.

"Eh? Itu, dia bawa apa?" tanya Belang sambil menunjuk bazooka (hah? Mau perang?). Salah! Belang nunjuknya ... namanya kalau nggak salah kayaknya Gun. Nggak tau deh.

"Eh, mungkin itu alat untuk mengusir nyamuk? Ayo! Tunggu apa lagi?"

"Oke bos! Siap!" Belang menuju keluar. Dan bersandar di pohon sambil berdiri.

"Shooter!" seru si orang itu. Mukanya pakai kacamata hitam. Tubuhnya gede! Sambil merokok ... mohon jangan ditiru! Sambil bawa Gun pula! Tubuhnya ... errr ... sebenarnya Tara males nulis gini! Tubuhnya _sixpack_ lagi! Op, tapi pake baju. Cuma, bajunya sempit aja.

"Hei, hei. Sini Anak Manis. Ngomong apa kamu kayak ular sawah?"

"Crazy animal. The tiger! This is you (apalah). I have a many choice ..., you run, or (apaan gitu. Nggak terlalu pinter inggris)."

"Ha? Mau ngusir?! Memangnya aku nyamuk? Matamu itu tidak bisa membedakan. Ayo lalukan! Memangnya aku takut?"

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DORRR!

Belang memasang wajah AYKM (Are You Kidding Me). Badannya gosong. Kasihan? Nggak. Justru alhamdulillah. (gomen Belang! Bercanda!)

"****, PENGUSIR NYAMUK APAAN TUH?!" Belang kaget.

Belang segera berlari ke arah belakang sebelum ditembak lagi.

"Euugh! Ah, seperti suara burung berkicau," kata kakek itu.

"Bukan, Kek. Itu suara tembakan Om Plaster (perban?)!"

"Hieh, gimana kamu, Cu. Gini-gini telinga kakek masih tajam."

"Oh, ya, kek. Ngomong-ngomong. Kok gigi kakek masih bisa ngunyah daging gitu? Kan, gigi kakek sudah ompong,"

"Hiyah ... belum tahu dia. Jangan lihat dari luarnya saja! Nah, lihat, nih!" kakek itu menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang nyambung semua di satu gusi. Bentuknya kayak sisir. Putih lagi. Silau men ... :v

"HYAAA!" Belang kena tembakan lagi.

"HAHAHAHA! Nah, teman-teman. Sampai disini dulu, ya ceritanya. Soalnya capek kejar-kejaran. Sampai ketemu di lain episode. WASSALAMU'ALAIKUM!"

OWARI

Gimana? Seru? Lucu? Aneh? Gimana? Mau rate? Atau mau komentar? Ngomong langsung aja! Ehehe ... Ok. Akhirnya Tara selesai nulis! Bai bai ~


End file.
